


𝐼𝓃𝓉𝑜𝓍𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓉𝑒𝒹 (Eren x reader)

by Playgirljess



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon - Anime, Canon LGBTQ Character, Character Death, Child Abuse, Child Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Lemon, Mild Language, Modern AU, Modern Era, Older Eren Yeager, Romance, Smoking, Smut, Toxic Romance, Violence, eren smut, non canon character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playgirljess/pseuds/Playgirljess
Summary: Y/N was 19 when she stumbled upon, him. Maybe it was the scent of musk cologne which he drowned himself in or the way he smoked those black cherry cigarettes that lured her into the toxic future they would hold together. Or maybe it was the way he would effortlessly smooth talk. The way his fingers would graze over his cigarette...over her body. The meaning of love tainted in their minds. Unable to show proper love, they depend on the warmth of each other's body. But it goes deeper than that as Y/N finds herself needing Eren and him needing her. As they both struggle to live for themselves and instead depending on each other.-I do not own any AOT characters!--This fanfic does not include canon Eren--please be nice and enjoy reading<3
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 67
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

The cold gust of wind hit against your face as you opened the heavy doors of the library on campus. You pressed your bag closer to your body as you walked down the sidewalk to the dorm building. You had spent the afternoon after classes studying in the library. Before you knew it, it was dark out. You walked quickly listening to your black Dr. Martens hit against the rough concrete. Winter was coming and tonight was especially cold. The brightness of the moon looming over you as you pace yourself. You heard the sudden sound of your shoelaces tap against the opposite shoe. You looked down and silently cursed to yourself as you turned a corner. Suddenly, you felt the wind knock out of you as a body bumped against yours. You caught your balance and looked up at the tall figure. 

"I am so sorry-" You started to apologize before cutting yourself off as soon as you met eyes with this figure. 

He stood at approximately 6'2 towering over you. He had long straight black hair that stopped at his shoulders. He wore a black v-neck with a silver chain that had a key attached to it. The chain rode over his collarbone. He wore low-rise black jeans, and there was an opening between his shirt and pants that showed his v line. His eyes hung low with a dark gloom over them, but through the gleam of the moon, you could see they were a shade of dark green. He looked down at you as a black cigarette dangled from between his lips. The smell of black cherry filled the space between you two. 

"Sorry about that." He said as he got closer to you. You froze not knowing what to do. He leaned down to be face to face with you. He used his slim index finger and middle finger to hold his cigarette. He pulled it from his slightly red-tinted lips as a small cloud of smoke slowly escaped them. "Are you hurt?" He questioned as he pressed his cold hand against your warm cheek. He stared into your eyes. You saw no hint of actual worry in his eyes. You could smell the strong scent of musk cascade over the sweet scent of the smoke. 

"I'm fine, thanks." You said coldly as you took his hand off your cheeks feeling the breeze of the cold once again. You held onto your bag as you brushed past him. Just as you thought you were free of this odd interaction, he grabbed onto your arm. You quickly looked back caught off guard. The street lights gloomed over him as he stared at you once again. You forcefully removed your arm from his soft grasp. You glanced at him once more with wide eyes before you quickly ran back to your dorm. 

You knocked repeatedly on the door as you waited for your best friend/roommate to open the door. The door opened as you were greeted by a cheery roommate. She had brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. A side bang framing the side of her face beautifully. She wore a tank top with shorts and had a chicken wing in her hand as she bit into it. 

"Hey, I was wondering when you were coming back!" She spoke through the food in her mouth as you entered the dorm room, the warmth of the heater greeting your cold face. "Sasha, you know I hate it when you talk with your mouth full." You said as you laid your bag down and walking to your closet. 

"Oops, sorry." She apologized as she swallowed the piece of meat. You heard the springs of her bed bounce as you looked over clothing to wear to bed. "Oh! I got some food for us. I was nervous you were gonna back later after I spent extra money." She said behind you sitting on her bed. "Although that would've been more meat for me so..." Her voice lingered on slowly fading away as you thought back to the previous events.

"Hey, Sasha..." You called out as you changed into sweats and a t-shirt. "I bumped into some dude on campus I've never seen before..." You said as you sat down on your bed facing her. "What happened?" She questioned feeling worried as she took another bite out of the chicken wing in her hand.

"I was walking on campus and then I bumped into this guy and he acted so weirdly!" You said making a face. " He was smoking and had hair that went down to his shoulders and he was pretty tall," you began explaining while being specific. Her eyes widened as she realized who the person you were describing was. "I'm pretty sure you ran into Eren!" She shouted. You flinched over how loud she was being. "Shhh! People next door can hear you..." You said worriedly. "Oh right my bad! Anyways Eren is like the most known for literally everything you just described about him." She informed you. 

You stared at her for a moment. "How do you know who he is?' You said concerned. " He's apart of the shingeki frat house. He's pretty well known." She said taking a sip of her drink. Shingeki frat house? He does not look like he belongs in one, you thought to yourself. 

"Did he say anything to you?' She said with curiosity. 

_"Did I hurt you?"_ His words echoed in your head. You remembered the intoxicating scent of his cologne. You shook the thoughts from your head. "He just asked if I was okay and I said yes. That's it." You said as you felt yourself getting annoyed over the topic now. Sasha, being your best friend that can easily read you, got the hint you wanted to drop the topic and went back to eating. You grabbed the box of chicken wings she bought for you. "Are you sure you want that?" She said out of the blue as you stared at her with your mouth open ready to bite into the wing. You nodded your head as she proceeded to groan. For the rest of the night, you couldn't stop thinking about what happened. You were nervous you might run into him again. Sasha telling you who he was and not warning you about him made you relieved he wasn't some crazy person. Hm, Eren is it? You thought before your mind went blank with slumber.


	2. Intoxicating (Eren x reader)

One week passed since you bumped into Eren. The more days passed by, the more he faded from your memory. You were busy with exams anyways. You couldn't afford to get distracted. After all, studying is all you have. The one thing that doesn't make you feel useless. After classes were over you headed to your English class to turn in a paper due. You open the doors and greet your teacher. The tall man with blonde hair split into a slicked middle part greeted you back. 

"Hi, I'm here to turn in the analysis paper due?" You said in a questioning tone as you approached him. "Ah yes I'll take it." Professor Erwin said with a smile as he took the papers from your hand. You smiled shyly as you handed the papers to him. "Great job y/n can't wait to see more of your work!" He boasted as he sat back down. You nodded your head politely as you proceeded to walk out of the class. The sun was partially out, but it still had a chilly breeze lingering. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you walked down the sidewalk back to your dorm. Suddenly you smelt the faint smell of _**black cherry**_. You abruptly stop in your tracks and look around the area. All you saw was a couple of people walking, sitting down on benches, or chatting with others. You pressed your clenched hand to your chest and looked down. Your heart was beating fast and a part of you felt disappointed. You didn't know this feeling. It almost felt like...hope. Almost like you were hoping to see him. You didn't like this feeling. You shrugged it off dismissing it as a 'phantom smell' and continued walking. 

You felt your phone buzz in your back pocket and pulled it out to see the caller ID. You glanced at the screen that read **Sasha**. You slid your finger across the screen and held the phone over your ear. "Hii y/n!" Shouted Sasha happily. You rolled your eyes and smiled to yourself over how energetic she was. "Hey, what's going on?" You asked as you walked over to a black bench to sit down. "Jean and Connie invited me to go to a club with them, and I wanted you to come with me." She explained through the phone. 

"Sasha...you know I'm studying for exams I can't." You said looking down at your lap. You heard her whine in frustration. "Pleaseee! For once put something other than school first," She complained. You rolled your eyes. "That's not really great advice you know..." You said to her as you got up from the bench to continue walking. You felt the wind hit forcefully in your direction as you squinted your eyes. 

"I'm telling you to have fun so that is great advice." She snapped jokingly. You were nervous to let your studies down. You didn't want to fail your exams. The thought of what happened when you disappointed your mother in school came back to you. "It's best if I stay home." You say with a slight shake in your voice. 

"You're in college now y/n. She isn't going to do anything to you..." Sasha said softly as you arrived at the double doors of the dorm building. "You deserve some free time. Come with me and maybe you'll meet someone who knows." Sasha said in a teasing tone towards the end. You finally gave in over Sasha's care for you and she informed you she would be home soon to get ready with you. You wondered what you would possibly wear to a club. You felt yourself slowly getting excited over the thought of going to one. You always wanted to go out and have fun, but because of your mother, you never experienced it. Being trapped away from other children and constantly feeling your mother's wrath made you come off as harsh to others. You were always too scared to disobey her, but you were in college now and haven't heard from her since graduating. You refused to speak with her. 

Sasha finally arrived and you both got ready together. You wore a black satin dress with straps and it stopped mid-thigh. Lace style at the top and ends of the dress. You wore Dc. Martens with black socks that had lace at the ends. You applied jewelry such as two silver necklaces; one with a small lock and with a butterfly topped with a pair of earrings that had a small cross on them. You styled your hair to your liking and looked in the mirror at the final product. You had put on black eyeliner and lipgloss. Well, Sasha helped you apply the eyeliner. Sasha on the other hand was wearing a blush pink silk dress that rode mid-thigh with a slit on the side exposing her thigh. She admired you through the mirror and then hugged you from behind thanking you for agreeing to go with her. 

After getting a call of the boys arrival you and Sasha left the building and approached the car, Connie driving and Jean in the passenger seat. "Hey ladies!" Connie hollered as you and Sasha sat in the back seat closing the door behind you. "Hey guys!" You said in a sweet tone. "Damn y/n...I should've asked you on a date earlier" Jean said flustered looking behind his shoulder at you. You felt yourself get heated in embarrassment. "EW! Jean like you would ever have a chance. She's too good for you!" Sasha laughed at him. Jean blushed profusely and told her to shut up. Connie and you laughed at both of them. 

"Hopefully there's some good food there!" Sasha yelled excitedly. 

You finally arrived at the nightclub. Colorful lights fanned over the building and entrance as you could hear the muffled booming music from inside the car. People were walking in and out, hanging around the entrance, or making out by the sidewalk. You felt a waving sensation in your stomach as Connie entered a parking spot. You were so nervous yet filled with thrill. All four of you walked together to the entrance. The music blasted in your ears as the doors opened. Connie walked to the dance floor where Sasha proceeded to drag him by the arm to the bar to most likely get something to eat or drink. You and Jean walked onto the black platform. You stood there awkwardly not wanting to feel embarrassed with your dancing skills. Jean looked over at you and laughed.

He grabbed your hand pulling you further into the crowd. "Cmon! No one is judging you just let loose!" Jean shouted over the loud music. You smiled as Jean held onto your arm guiding you. You laughed and started to move to the rhythm of the music feeling yourself become free in a matter of seconds. 

Connie and Sasha emerged from the crowd reuniting with you and Jean minutes later. Connie held onto four shot glasses, two in both hands, and Sasha with fries in hand for herself. Connie distributed the glasses to each of you and you all cheered taking a shot. You felt the cold alcohol run down your throat as you seethed your teeth at how strong it was. You swallowed the last bit of gin from the glass as you sighed out. Ten minutes pass by of dancing before a male voice shouted over to you guys. You all peered over to see a guy with maroon colored hair fanning over his forehead. "Hey guys!" Floch greeted you guys with a smile as he passed through the crowd. "What's up man, I didn't expect to see you here." Jean said bringing him into a hug and Connie did the same. As you watched them hug you saw a familiar person following behind him five seconds after. 

You widened your eyes as you realized who it was when his face revealed in the brightness of the colored lights around the nightclub. There he was, Eren Yeager. He wore a thin grey shirt underneath a black leather jacket and low rise black jeans with knee rips and black boots (outfit may be Ren inspired ). A black cigarette between his lips as accessory. You noticed a silver lip ring which wasn't there before. His hair laid loosely on his shoulders. He then approached you. You took a step back as he closed in on you. There it was, the scent of black cherry, and it was no phantom smell this time. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and let the smoke cloud around your face. You coughed and squinted your eyes. When the smoke cleared from between the two of you, his face was inches from yours. You noticed the black liquid eyeliner around his eyelids, making his emerald eyes shine out more. His silver lip ring shined through the light overhead. You parted your mouth slightly not expecting him to be so up close. Those dark eyes staring into yours once again, but this time you weren't as intimidated. You weren't drunk but you weren't 100% sober. 

"I knew you looked familiar," Eren slowly said, his voice sounding deep and raspy from the strong hit of the cigarette.


	3. Intoxicating (Eren x reader)

**Mature Content (18+) A/N: West Coast by Lana Del Rey is definitely you and Eren's song ;) I recommend playing the song in** **this** **chapter to set the mood. Also, Y/N has a shoulder purse with the outfit. I would appreciate it if you commented down below or gave a kudo, no pressure though :))**

You stood there not knowing what to do. "C-can you not blow smoke in my face?" You snapped getting yourself together. He half-smiled and backed away from your face standing up straight. He slid his left hand in his pant pocket and rubbed his neck with his right hand. 

"Sorry about that. I didn't know it would bother you." Eren apologized. You looked at him surprised. Well, that was nice of him, you thought. Seeing the way he smiled with his eyes squinted. The cigarette in his right hand between his fingers, the lit bud almost touching his silk hair. You didn't realize how beautiful he really was. The last time you saw him he just looked intimidating and dark. The leather jacket did not hide his slim tall figure. Your eyes felt heavy as you gazed upon his figure. 

"You gonna keep staring? I mean I'm not blaming you." Eren smirked snapping you back to reality. You rolled your eyes and scoffed. "What are you doing here?" You questioned looking up at his eyes. He stopped smiling and spoke in a serious tone. "Floch suggested I come out from my depression hole and hook up with someone." You widened your eyes with a shocked expression. He started to laugh. 

"I'm just kidding!" He reassured you putting his hands in front of him. You replied with an 'oh'. He stepped closer to you again, but not enough to make you feel uncomfortable. "Talking with you is much better though." He said in a hushed tone, but loud enough for you to hear. You stepped back and looked at him with a confused expression. "It doesn't seem like you want to _just_ talk." You stated before a random girl came out from between the crowd dancing and proceeding to bump into Eren. You cupped your mouth with your hand seeing the scene before you. 

Eren stood there with alcohol splashed over his face as it dripped down his hair to the tips, wearing a blank expression. A couple of people looked in the direction of the scene. The girl quickly apologized and promised to be back with a napkin as she sped walked out of the crowd. You then burst out laughing at him and apologizing after calming back down. For a second he stood there with a blank face, his eyes holding a serious tone. He then chuckled smiling. "Fuck, I'm all wet now." He said as he looked down at his wet cigarette and then dropping it down to the floor, stepping on it. He ran his fingers through his soaked hair pushing it back messily as hair strands fell over his face. You noticed black liquid running down from his eyelids. 

"Uh, your eyeliner is coming off." You stated pointing towards his face. He touched his cheek that had liquid running down it and looked at his fingers covered in black eyeliner. "I knew I should've used gel instead of liquid." He sighed as he wiped his fingers against his black jeans. Wow, he knows his makeup, you thought. "I have some gel liner if you want to use it." You said shyly. 

He glanced at you and smiled. "Come." He said walking past you and grabbing onto your wrist as you followed him towards the back of the club. "W-where are we going?" You stuttered from being caught off guard. You looked behind your shoulder seeing your friends talking and dancing failing to realize you were gone. Eren stayed quiet as he walked through a long hall with people standing around as you both pushed past them. His hand was cold against your warm skin. You felt as if you were getting led into another reality as the neon lights around you both grew smaller and smaller. Eren stopped in front of the destination he led you to, the bathroom. 

"Are you going to kill me?" You nervously said pulling your wrist from his grasp. He quickly looked back at you with wide eyes. "No, I just want privacy with you." He said opening the door and looking around before entering. "Just come." He continued as he saw you just standing there. You were skeptical but entered anyways as he proceeded to close the door and locking it. He grabbed some paper towels and wiped his face and hair as you glanced at yourself in the mirror. He then sat down on the toilet. "Come over here." He said, his voice low as he gestured for you to walk to him. You walked over to him as he held onto your wrist pulling you into his lap, your dress riding up your thighs and your shoulder bag strap falling off your shoulder. Your faces were inches apart as you felt flustered over his sudden move. You could smell the scent of wood and earth on him. The musk cologne he always wore.

"Do my eyeliner." He whispered looking into your eyes. You were shocked as that was the last thing you expected to come out of his mouth. "I-I don't really know how to do eyeliner." You spoke out embarrassed looking anywhere but at his eyes. He then spoke. "Well, the eyeliner on your eyes looks really nice." He complimented you as he admired you.

"Thank you...but my friend Sasha did it." You said feeling more embarrassed for having someone help you with a simple task like that. He smiled softly at you holding your hands. "I don't care if you're bad at eyeliner, I just want you to do mine." He said gently squeezing your hands. You felt butterflies in your stomach over his words. You nodded flustered, letting go of his hands and reaching into your shoulder bag grabbing the gel eyeliner and pencil brush. 

He closed his eyes as you dipped the brush into the eyeliner and bringing it up to his top eyelid. You gently dragged the thin brush against his eyelid that already had a faint smudge of black on it. You felt his small breathing against your hand from his nose. Your heart was beating fast as you tried to remain calm while applying his eyeliner. After applying it to both top lids he opened his eyes and you met eye contact with him immediately. You felt your legs go numb for a second and proceeded to do his bottom lid as he looked up. You leaned in closer focusing on not messing up as you pressed your fingers against his jaw. 

That's when you noticed how close you were to his face. You felt yourself get hot. You tried to stay focused as you did the last of his bottom lid not wanting to see what would happen after you stop. Eren suddenly grabbed both of your wrists, knowing that you were technically finished from the amount of time you took for just one bottom lid. He leaned in closer as his virescent eyes hung low full of lust. You felt your heart pace quicken and could practically hear it in your ears over the faint music in the background. The seductive look he gave you...he stared at you with such want...such need. Your lips were inches apart and you could smell the sweet scent of his lips. He bit his lip as his lip ring grazed under his teeth. You looked down at his lips with hooded eyes starting to feel wet.

He swiftly pulled away letting go of your wrists startling you. "We should get back in case they leave." He spoke leaning back. You almost couldn't believe he just pulled away after pulling something like that. But you couldn't help it. You didn't care if you would regret doing a dirty deed in the bathroom tomorrow or the day after that, you wanted him. You put your makeup in your shoulder bag and proceeding to lean in grabbing his face gently and pulling him into a kiss. His lips felt soft and his lip ring felt cold against your lips. He sat there not doing anything. You pulled away letting go of his face. 

"I'm sorry..." You said quietly looking down and feeling your face get hot. He then leaned forward picking up your face and kissing you. You tasted the black cherry on his lips as you kissed back. He snaked his hands from your face down to your hips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, filling the space between you two. As you two shared a heated kiss you felt him get hard against your heat. You opened your mouth slightly as you let out a soft sigh. Eren used that as an advantage to slip his tongue in between your lips. Your wet tongues glided over each other as they fought. Your tongue slid over his lip ring, feeling the metal taste. 

Eren grabbed your jaw with his right hand as he pulled on your bottom lip with his teeth gently biting it. You looked into his hooded eyes as his teeth let go of your lip and you licked your lips wanting to savor the taste of his. "Eren..." You whispered out. Upon hearing your pleading voice he gripped your throat proceeding to kiss you more roughly. He ran his hand from your throat down to your boob as he massaged his finger over your nipple through the silk fabric of your dress. You moaned out over the stimulated pleasure. "Take it off," Eren commanded in a low deep voice, his hair fanning over the sides of his face. You quickly pulled your dress up and off as Eren watched you. The only thing left on you was a pair of (f/c) panties. 

"I wasn't planning on showing anyone my underwear tonight..." You spoke out. Eren chuckled softly and kissed your neck gently. "I'm taking them off you anyways." He whispered in your ear. You shivered and felt yourself get wetter. "Get up and sit on the toilet." He said, and you got up, him following in front of you. He moved to the side as you move along onto the toilet, feeling the cold stall. You felt it was unsanitary, but then again you were too horny to care. He grabbed your shoulder purse from the floor and rummaged through it. He pulled out a hair tie letting the bag fall to the ground. He pulled his hair back lazily into a low bun as several hairs fanned over his ears and forehead, then proceeding to throw his leather jacket on the floor. You felt the heat in between your legs as you watched him pull his hair back, and pressed your legs together in anticipation. 

He kneeled down before you and slowly spread your legs smirking upon seeing the wet spot on your panties. "This wet just by kissing, huh?" He said with pride. "Such a slut." He said seductively looking into your eyes. You felt hot everywhere over his dirty words. He pulled your panties off and stood his face an inch away from your heat. Saliva escaped his lips as he spits on your pussy. You jolted slightly. He slowly glided his warm tongue from your core up to your clit as you moaned out in pleasure. You shivered as he pulled his tongue away. He then started to eat you out. His tongue swirling around your wet pussy as you moaned uncontrollably. You gripped onto his hair as he kept going, quickening the pace of his tongue. His tongue flicking repeatedly in your core. 

"Fuck!" You whine out. He pulled away and with his long index finger rubbed your wet clit. "Please, stop teasing me!" You whimper. He smiled and slipped his slender finger into your hole pumping it in and out slowly and swirling it around. You felt a waving sensation of pleasure as you moaned. He slipped another finger in and started to pump them into you quickly. Your mouth was opened agape as you threw your head back cupping your mouth. He glided his tongue over your thigh to your clit as he stared at your expression. He sucked onto your clit as he made wet noises. You looked down at him as you gripped onto your boob kneading it. You felt the warm metal of his lip ring brush against your clit, sending you to start feeling a climax as you bit into your lip. He licked your clit while pumping his long fingers into you and you felt your high coming. He watched your expression change as he went even faster seeing you about to climax. "Eren! Fuck I'm gonna cum," You cried out as you felt the waving sensation of your high filling in your stomach. 

He pulled his finger out as cum spilled out of you and your legs shook, feeling the amazing reverence of your high. Eren used his fingers to collect all the cum from your pussy that was spilling out as you moaned out feeling sensitive. He reached his cum filled fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, as he stared at you. He then pulled his wet fingers out of his mouth as a string of saliva dragged out. He stuck his tongue coated in cum out. "Mmm, you taste so fucking sweet." He said licking his moist lips. You sat there hot and flustered but smiled over his reaction. He stood up and grabbed your panties from the floor handing them to you. You stood up and grabbed them putting them on. You pulled your dress over you while he adjusted his leather jacket on him. 

He grabbed your purse from the ground and walked over to you. "The impact I gave you..." He smiled smugly at you. You rolled your eyes and snatched your purse from his hands. "What about it?" You said boldly. He leaned in and kissed you. You kissed back and then he pulled away seconds after. "Now I know how I affect you." He whispered in your ear and pulled away. You felt butterflies in your stomach and felt your face get hot. "Let's go I don't want them noticing we're gone." You said quickly as you walked past him and out of the bathroom as he followed you out.


	4. Intoxicating (Eren x reader)

You and Eren had arrived back at the front of the club and were currently looking for your friends. You both looked on the dance floor and shoved your way through the dancing crowd, and continued to the bar. Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be found. "I'm guessing they thought we left together," Eren spoke out. You didn't say anything as you felt yourself getting annoyed. You walked past him and roamed through the crowd until you reached the front entrance. You opened the double doors as the cold wind outside breezed past your face. Eren had followed you out the entire time. 

You both stood side by side on the sidewalk listening to the muffled bass of the music. The city lights gleamed around both of you and cars sped by quickly. You glared at him through the corner of your eye and sighed. "If only I hadn't gone with you to the bathroom, then I would actually have a ride home." Eren turned to you as you kept your eyes forward watching several cars pass by. "You're right. I shouldn't have pulled anything without ensuring you a way back home." He uttered out. You side-eyed him and started to feel bad. 

"I mean...technically I made the first move." You said in a guilty tone. "But we both could've stopped." You said shortly after. Five minutes passed by as you both stood outside in the chilly weather, a lamp post beaming above. Eren pulled out a black and red pack of cigarettes along with a lighter from the pocket of his leather jacket and drew one out. You watched as his lips held the cigarette and he used one hand to light up the end of it. He inhaled, the bud flaring, as he tilted his head up to the sky and stuffing the contents back in his leather pocket. He ran a hand through his hair as it fell loose from the bun, and used his other hand to pull the cigarette from his mouth, the cloud of smoke escaping and expanding in the air. The air faintly smelled of black cherry. 

Here you were standing with this stranger as he smoked right beside you. Only knowing of him for a week, but you felt as if you knew him longer. You started to shiver and wrapped your arms around yourself after realizing how cold you were. Your hands felt numb and you could feel the wind on your legs. You were so focused on how you looked while getting ready that you forgot to bring a jacket. Suddenly, you felt a hefty weight around your shoulders. Eren had taken his leather jacket off to wrap around you. 

You turned to face him and met eyes with his body. His biceps looked smooth and his body shape was slender. You could see the slight ab lining through his thin grey shirt. His short sleeves wrapped nicely around his biceps, complimenting them. His hair swayed vaguely, strands of hair fanning over his face. You met eye to eye with him staring into his as he stared into yours. The cigarette hung from his lips as he gaped at you, his eyes widened. Oh, how you could stare into those dark eyes for eternity. You secretly wanted the area around you to go dark and it to be only the two of you again. Stuck in a path of paradise forever. 

He moved his hand above your head in a chopping motion, softly hitting your head as you flinched. "Stupid...who doesn't wear a jacket in this weather?" He purred, his eyes softly looking down at you. 

You felt surprised over his odd movement but proceeded to reply. "I was in a rush," you defended yourself. You took his jacket off your shoulders and pushed it into his chest. He stumbled back a little. "But it's still my fault for not bringing one, I don't want to be the reason you get sick." You said to him shamefully. He grabbed your wrist pulling you into his chest and looking down at you, his other hand holding out the cigarette. You looked at him with wide eyes. "I wouldn't mind if you were the reason." He said in a soft tone with serious looking eyes. You then pulled away from his grasp taking the jacket with you. 

You didn't know what his deal was. Why was he acting like this? Being nice to you and flirting. It felt too natural, almost like he's used to acting like this. "Oh, also how do you know my name? You were too fun back there for me to hold in any thoughts." He said in a flirty tone breaking out a small laugh. You felt yourself getting embarrassed at that very moment. He probably thinks I stalked him on social media after last week, you said to yourself freaking out. 

"...Sasha told me." That was all you said. He then smirked at you. "You were talking about me?" He teased. You regretted saying that as you saw his ego through his facial expression. "You scared me when I first saw you so yeah you scared me!" You snapped at him. He walked closer to you taking a hit of his cigarette. He hovered over you and turned away as he exhaled. He looked back at you and spoke. "And what about me made you scared?" He leered at you. You honestly didnt know what to say without insulting him. 

"It was dark out and you were wearing all black and then you got in my face not respecting my space. So, that's what scared me." You answered then putting on the leather jacket, it fit oversized. "Fair," He replied. "I'm actually sorry though, you must've been scared having a stranger in your face like that." He said as you saw the guilt in his eyes. Your still getting in my face, you thought to yourself. 

You laughed lightly. "It's fine...you don't feel like a stranger anymore." You said smiling at him. Eren looked at you with awe and reached his hand out. "Here." He said gesturing the cigarette at you. You made a disgusted face and shook your head. "I don't smoke." You rejected his offer. He laughed out and took another draw from the cigarette. "Just try it. It won't hurt you." He spoke out, his voice sounding muffled through the smoke emitting through his lips. 

"It actually will." You informed him. He reached his hand out and pressed his thumb on your bottom lip pulling it down. He looked down at you and you swear you could see a hint of lingering lust. What was it with him being so bold, you thought. In the short span of time you spent with him tonight he did the most unexpected things, constantly catching you off guard. Your lips slightly opened without you realizing. He gently placed his cigarette in between them and pulled away. "Inhale." He said as you did what he said, closing your mouth and inhaling. You felt the stinging sensation on your tongue as the smoke went down your throat, burning it. You immediately coughed, dropping the cigarette onto the wet concrete hunching over. 

"It burns..." You croaked out trying to catch your breath. You struggled to breathe as Eren stood in front of you watching the scene before him. He tried not to laugh as you took deep breathes in and out. You felt like your heart was burning from how strong the taste of it was. After you managed to control your breathing, you looked up at him and narrowed your eyes. "How do you smoke those! They smell so sweet despite tasting fucking nasty." You yelled out. A couple individuals lowered their voices around you as you composed yourself. Eren laughed out pulling another one out. "You get used to it." He replied with a sly smile. 

You were so distracted talking with Eren you didn't even bother checking your phone. You pulled it out from your purse and turned it on. The bright light beamed at you as you read the time. _1:24 AM_. It was very late. You checked to see if you had any missed calls or texts. Nothing. 

"It's late we should leave," you said to Eren. "I'll call a taxi." You continued, pressing the dials on your phone screen. 

"I'll walk you to your dorm." Eren interrupted as you stopped typing. "Oh. You don't have to though." You said with a serious expression but underneath you were smiling. :"I want to." He protested grabbing your hand. You felt twists and turns in your stomach as he held your hand. He started to walk as you followed him. You both walked side by side as he continued to silently smoke. You crossed the road with him as you both ran, feeling more free than ever.

When you peered up at him you could see half of his jaw line, and it would flex when he inhaled that intoxicating cigarette. Looking at the way the ring hooked on to his bottom lip. His hair would flay back against the cold wind. You never expected to meet someone like him. He was different, and it made you feel unlike yourself. You always focused on studying and never knew how it felt like to have friends or even a boyfriend. Sasha Braus was the first person that came up to you when you had started your first year in college. You were now in your second year. The air still filled with warm summer air in the beginning and she would invite you to the beach, etc... She quickly became your friend in a matter of weeks. She was the only person who knew your past and understood you. You were grateful for her. 

You both arrived at the doors of the dorm building. "I can walk the rest by myself." You smiled at him shyly. He stared at you for a second and smiled. "Alright. Goodnight!" He waved goodbye as he walked in the opposite direction, with his hands in his pocket. "W-wait! Your forgetting your jacket!" You shouted at him taking it off in a hasty manner. He stopped in his tracks and slightly turned his body looking back at you with a side smile. "Give it to me when you find me again." Was all he said before walking away. You stood there, jacket in hand, as his body slowly faded into the darkness until disappearing completely. You felt immensely confused. All you knew was where his frat house was located. I'll just go there tomorrow after classes and return it, you came to a conclusion walking into the dorm building. 

After arriving at your dorm you laid on the warm sheets of your bed and stared up at the white ceiling. Sasha wasn't in the dorm when you entered so you could only guess she went to her boyfriend, Niccolo's house. They have been together for three years, since senior year, and you only knew him for two of those years. He isn't one to party at a club so he didn't come with. He's more of a dinner party guy anyways. 

You realized Eren never asked for your name or your number. You felt upset hoping he would. He just left without a thought in mind. You wondered what type of guy he really was. How he was during the day, the sun shining his features. I bet i'm not the first girl he's taken to the bathroom, You thought starting to make yourself feel worse. You facepalmed yourself over how ignorant you sounded. You pulled the jacket up to your face and inhaled the scent of it, turning to your side. A mix of black cherry and wood. You felt a sting in your heart as you exhaled closing your eyes. You wondered how it would feel like sleeping next to his tall, warm body. The smell of him as you shelter yourself in his chest. I wonder how he looks sleeping, You think to yourself before you fell asleep, holding onto his black leather jacket. 

**A/N: I used a couple of coincidental phrases. *wink wink*. Well maybe just two. Eren talking about "Give it to me when you find me again." Does he think he's the main character or sum?**


	5. Intoxicating (Eren x reader)

**The future:**

_There are times I think about the exact moment my life changed. Was it when I entered that specific college? When I became friends with Sasha? Or perhaps was it when I met Eren Yeager. I was never prepared for any of it. If I could go back in time would I take a different route that one night? Would it even erase the many regrets I had or the events that happened? I don't think I would ever change it. No matter what happened back then...my life, my body, and my soul was bound to his. He is my soulmate. Meeting a soulmate is inevitable, they say. I wish I knew sooner just how much love can hurt._

**The present:** _The sounds of muffled shouting and laughing outside my window. Seeing the various children running around outside and tripping on the grass. I sit at the dining table with a thick school book and multiple white pieces of notebook paper in front of me. I stare at my pencil, a pink heart-shaped eraser on the end, while my heartaches. I feel tears slowly well up in my eyes as I look up and out the window. The sun blinding my vision for a second before I can see again. I decide to get up and stand at the window. I press my small hands against the warm glass. I hear quick footsteps, one too familiar, and my heart races. I spin around right as my mother enters the room. She looks at me in anger and disappointment. I wonder if the mothers of the kids outside look at them like that too...is something wrong with me? Her shouts pierce through my eardrums as I quickly ran back to my seat, grabbing hold of my pencil. My hand slightly shook._

_"How many times do I have to remind you to stay focused on your schoolwork?!" She yells, holding a glaring stare. She closes the blinds to the window and walks over to me. "I only care about you...those kids out there aren't as smart as you." She cooes in my ear as she caressed my hair._

" **I'm** _ **showing my love for you."**_

Your head feels fuzzy as your eyes slowly open. You had fallen asleep in the library. It was odd since it was the middle of the day. You placed your head against your hand and sigh, slumped over in your chair. Why did I dream about that? You thought to yourself. You reached out to your phone on the wooden table and proceeded to check the time. It was still lunchtime. You decided to use lunch as extra time to work on your studies. You decided to get up and look for a book on psychology and study for your last class. 

You walked between the shelves at a slow pace, examining the books. You eventually found a book before seeing one out of place. It was a book about the ocean. You got irritated thinking about how careless people are when placing books back. You outreach for it and pulled it out the shelf. A face appeared on the other side, startling you. A guy with blonde hair and an undercut. His sapphire eyes stared back at you, just as surprised. 

"Sorry, were you going to take this?" You asked him. He smiled shyly and replied with a 'yes'. "But it's okay! I can find another one." He said briskly reassuring you, his voice seeming modest. 

"Oh, I wasn't going to read this. It was in the wrong section." You inform him. He tells you to stay where you are before walking over to your side. "I'll take this." He said reaching for the book in your hands as you hand him it. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt with two buttons loose, black jeans with a black belt, and black shoes. 

"I'm Armin Arlert," He introduces himself while extending an arm out. You reached out your hand hesitantly and shook his. "I'm y/n l/n." You said while shaking his hand. "Are you in a Marine Biology course?" You question, glancing down at the book in his hand. He chuckled and shook his head. 

"I just love learning about the sea. One day I plan on moving by the ocean and live a peaceful life." He says looking away with a soft smile. The way he talked, he seemed like a gentle and kind person. You smile. "That sounds really nice..." You say thinking about it. He gazed towards the clock on the wall and then at you. "I have to go and check this out, it was nice talking to you!" He announces, waving at you as he walked away. You wave back at him and go back to searching for a book. 

You smiled softly as you watch Sasha and Niccolo. You three were walking along the sidewalk of the campus, you trailing behind them. Sasha had her arms wrapped around his arm as he fed her a strawberry. "If you eat more fruits I'll make more steak for you," Niccolo tells Sasha looking down at her. "Fine! But only if you feed them to me." Sasha grins cheekily at him. You tell them that you have somewhere to go and that you would go back to the dorms later. They both nod before walking and laughing together. "Get closer it's cold!" Niccolo laughs out. They are in love, you thought walking away. 

You made your way to Eren's frat house shivering against the cold. You had been holding his jacket in your bag the whole day. It was tempting to not pull it out and smell that scent that lures you in. You walked up the stairs and raised your hand to the door. You felt your nerves kick in feeling hesitant to knock. You took a deep breath in and out before hitting your knuckles against the hard door. A few seconds later the door slowly opens. You started to get nervous as the door opens. What if it's him? How does he look like when he's at home all day? You felt a million thoughts run through your head.

A tall buff guy appeared before you, looking you down. He had blonde hair that split in the middle with an undercut, with some facial hair. He studies you with a blank expression. You thought you would feel relieved knowing it wasn't Eren, but this was much more nerve-racking. "Can I help you?" He finally said. "I'm here to see Eren...?" You asked in an unsure tone. 

"He's up in his room. It's upstairs to the left side and it's the third door." He instructed you, making an open way for you to enter. "Thank you." You say nervously, walking past him. You took in the sight of the house, inspecting it. It was a large house with a staircase to the side. Two pathways, which you guessed, led to the kitchen and living room on both sides of the entryway. You walk up the stair briskly and turned to the left. You steadily walk to the third door.

Eren's room. You thought about if you would be interrupting him as you stood in front of the door. You shook the thought from your head and without hesitation knocked on the door. Seconds went by and no answer. You sighed out. He must be sleeping, you thought. You started to walk away feeling upset. You had gotten your hopes up. 

Suddenly, you heard a door creak open. That familiar deep voice called out to you. 


	6. Intoxicating (Eren x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making another Erenxreader so please subscribe to look forward to more of my work!

"Hey!" Eren called out to you. You turned your body and met eye contact with him. You felt a wave of nerves in your stomach as you looked at him. He was dressed in a long-sleeve grey v neck with a black lace string stitched at the v, black jeans, and a pair of black socks . "Uh, hi." You said to him as you walked back to his door where he stood. Seeing him up close you noticed his eyes were a tinted red and he looked tired. His hair was lazily tied back with strands of hair loose across his face. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a monotone voice. You started to feel embarrassed since he looked unfazed upon your arrival. "I came to return your jacket." You answer him and pull the jacket from your bag. 

"I have to get ready, but just put it on my bed. If you want you can wait until I come back to leave." Eren spoke before walking past you and down the hall. You felt puzzled for a second but proceeded to walk into his room. You examined it as you slowly closed the door. It was spacious and had a window next to his bed. He also had a white desk with multiple objects laid out. The room wasn't too dirty. Perhaps a few stuff laying around and a laundry basket with clothes hanging on the sides. His room had a mixed scent of black cherry and vanilla. You walked over to his bed and laid his jacket on it neatly. You wanted to stay longer and wait for him to come back. You wanted to talk to him. You knew nothing about him and yet here you were in his room, alone. You glanced at the unorganized desk and saw a black sketchbook. You felt curious and stepped closer to the desk.

Pencils, papers, a pack of cigarettes, and a textbook. You took a quick glance behind you and back down at the sketchbook. You felt guilty for being nosey, but you thought it would only be drawings and nothing serious. You reached out to grab the notebook and slowly opened it. To your surprise, it was filled with sketches beautifully drawn. You had no idea he had such a talent. You flipped through the pages looking at every drawing. A dangling key, a field of grass, and a most recent sketch. A drawing of a woman hugging what appeared to be her son. This drawing was more detailed with colors and it seemed like he used water paint . 

You pondered over the meaning of this drawing. You felt it was just a random sketch, but he definitely put more effort into it. You grazed your fingers over the sketch feeling the hardening texture of it. Unexpectedly, you heard the noise of the door open. You swiftly turn around as Eren looked over at you, walking in. He glanced at the sketchbook in your hand and back up at you. If looks could kill, the look he gave you would've stopped your heart already. He quickly walked over to you and snatched the sketchbook from your hands as you flinched. "Why are you looking through my stuff? I said you could wait for me. I didn't invite you to look through my room!" He snapped at you. You admit it was your fault for doing this, but you didn't know why he was being so aggressive over a sketchbook. He did look upset from the moment you saw him. You felt panic seeing him provoked. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone through your stuff, I'll leave." You utter out, feeling upset. You quickly walk past him as you walk out the door. You held your fist to your chest as your vision blurred. You weren't hurt because you got caught. You were hurt because he yelled at you. You didn't like to be yelled at. A person feeling so enraged towards you made you feel the emotions you hadn't felt since you were a kid. 

You walked to the front door of the house feeling self-conscious. You kept your head low so no one would see your tearful eyes. You never thought your visit would end up like this. You felt yourself regretting coming in the first place. You started to feel yourself getting heated as you walked on the sidewalk. Your pace started to increase as your fists clenched. The harsh cold breeze drying up the tears that fell against your cheeks, imprinting them. _Just because he is upset doesn't mean he has to project it onto others_ , you thought to yourself. But then again you did invade his privacy. You walked with your head down to prevent the wind from hitting against your face.

Suddenly, your face came in contact with someone's chest as you fell backward. You closed your eyes as you waited for the painful contact of your back and the concrete, unable to think. A warm hand grabbed hold of your arm, stopping your fall. You opened your eyes shocked.

A girl with short black hair and an emotionless stare stood before you. She wore a long black sleeve shirt with a fringe skirt that went down to her calves. She was accessorized in black beaded necklaces and a black choker with small silver studs. Her lips were painted with the perfect shade of red for her pale skin . You balanced yourself as she let go of you.

"Watch where you're going more often, and maybe keep your head up." She said in a monotone, her voice sounding soft. "Sorry..." You apologized. She brushed it off with a wave and walked past you. Her scent of vanilla waving past your nose. You looked behind yourself to see her already at a vast distance. She had a cold expression, but her eyes were soft and filled with sad intensity. You start to walk, heading back to your dorm, your hands feeling like they were going to fall off due to the cold. 


	7. Intoxicating (Eren x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I would love for you guys to be able to understand this book. Since it is angst there will not be a healthy relationship between the two. You will realize later in the fic what makes it toxic. It will not be your average toxic relationship as it goes much deeper than that. Sorry for the rant! Also, sorry for taking long to post I have been thinking about later chapters and how to execute it, enjoy!

Your mind was blocked hearing the voices around you. Sasha and Connie were in a heated debate about their views on the first thing they would do if they were rich, while you walked alongside Jean. The sun peaked through the fogged clouds. The air was chilly, but the heat of the sun was warm. Two days had passed since the upsetting encounter with Eren. Deep down you still felt distressed about it, and it got to the point where you couldn't focus on anything. A person you have known for three weeks and hooked up with. To add to that he didn't even know your name. **"** **Why is it affecting me?"** Is a question you have been fighting with yourself over. 

"You look nice today y/n." Jean said, snapping you out of your thoughts. You looked up at him and smiled looking back down. "Thank you." You said, feeling the mixture of cold wind and heat from your cheeks. Jean wrapped his arm around your shoulder laughing and smiling. 

"No need to get all red!" Jean said teasing you. You brushed his arm off your shoulder. "Jean, your confidence is very high today. Don't let me ruin that for you." You warned him for making you feel embarrassed. Jean held his hands up defensively and you laughed seeing a sly blush appear over his cheeks. You all continued to walk heading towards a bar to eat.

As you walked a familiar figure approached. "Y/N! It's so nice to see you again." Armin voiced cheerfully as he approached you. You smiled and felt content seeing a face you haven't seen in a while. "Hi Armin." You said as he hugged you lightly. His body smelled of fresh pinewood. You pulled away.

"Hi, I'm Sasha!" Sasha said beaming while walking over to him. Armin proceeded to introduce himself. "Hey bowl cut! How do you know y/n?" Connie boasted as Armin looked over at him. Jean had a shocked expression and then yelled at Connie, "Dumbass have some respect! He has a name!" Connie laughed and put his hands up. "Okay! I'm sorry. I'm Connie and you?' Connie said reaching a hand out to Armin. Armin chuckled and introduced himself as they shook hands. After introducing himself to your friends he walked over to you.

"Hey y/n, can we talk in private?" Armin whispered to you. You nodded and he led you away from everyone. "I saw you a couple of times around campus, I was going to say hi but you looked upset every time I saw you." Armin stated, looking at you with worry. You didn't know what to say and felt surprised knowing he could have approached you at any time. "I'm going to the beach tomorrow if you want to come with me." He said as you looked at him slightly shocked. 

"In this weather? You'll get sick." You said dismayed. Armin stood there laughing with his eyes squinted. "I'm not going into the water. I just want to look at the ocean before it starts to snow." He informed you as he looked to the side. You thought to yourself if it would be a good idea. 

"Can my friends come with?" You asked looking over your shoulder at them. Connie talked with Jean and you watched as Sasha hit Connie in the head making you chuckle. "Sure!" Armin answered and you looked back at him. "I'll tell them." You smiled at him as you walked back to them. 

"Hey! Armin invited us to the beach with him tomorrow. We're not going in, we're just going to hang out." You announced to them as they listened. Sasha glanced at both Jean and Connie and they both nodded. Sasha smiled and shouted out, "Yay! Trip to the beach in the middle of winter!" You snickered at her words as you held you hand to your mouth. Armin called out to you and proceeded to ask for your number. You both exchanged contacts. "I'll text you what time we're going." Armin informed you with a smile. He waved goodbye and you waved back along with everyone else. ~

You heard a ding from your phone while you put on a black puffer coat. It was Saturday afternoon and you were getting ready with Sasha. Well, Sasha was ready before you and currently eating a bag of chips. " _I'm here._ " Armin's text had appeared in a chat bubble on your screen. You told Sasha and continued to leave the room, walking out of the building. You glanced at the Jeep Armin drove in as you walked down the road. You suddenly felt a despair wash over your entire body. You tried to brush it off as you approached the vehicle with Sasha. 

"Hello ladies!" Armin boasted as you and Sasha entered the car. "Hello Sir!" Sasha shouted while she buckled herself in. "Hi Armin" You uttered out with a smile as you sat in the passenger seat. Armin was dressed in a light blue button-up with a navy blue coat and black jeans. After settling into the car, Armin drove out to the dorm building both Connie and Jean lived in. When Armin arrived, he found out they lived in the same dorm building as him, and wished he had gotten their contacts to save time. 

You gazed out the window as several buildings morphed into a blur. As time went by, the number of buildings decreased as you got closer to the beach. Connie tried to steal some chips from Sasha and she attacked him as he hurried to stuff the chip into his mouth. Sasha's actions scared Jean and he tried to scoot closer to the window. You laughed and looked back out the window as you began to feel yourself sulk.~

The cold sand grazed between your toes and over your feet as you walked. Hands stuffed into the pockets of your puffer coat, you squinted as you felt the cold wind hit against your face, and listened to the strong current of saltwater splash. Connie ran past you to the water as Sasha followed behind him yelling for him to slow down. You stood on the sand as you watched everyone around you. Armin walked to the shore and dug his hands into the sand, looking for seashells. You wondered to yourself how he can stand touching such freezing water. 

Sasha ran up to you and and dragged you closer to the water as your heart started to race. You tried to stop her from making you touch the water and Connie pretended to push you as you cussed him out. Jean watched not too far away as he played with the sand in a crouched position, his pants rolled up. 

**Armin's POV:**

I watched as Y/n argues with Sasha and Connie for acting foolish. I smiled to myself seeing how worried she was when they touched the water. Throughout the day I noticed a slight sadness in her expression. She looked worn out the day before too. I watched as she parts from them and walks to a distance. Her skin glowed against the clouded sun as she walked. She seems like a kind person who probably has her life planned out and everything in control. So why was she so distraught?~

**Y/N POV:**

You gazed out at the ocean as you sat down hugging your knees. The sun was starting to go down and the air got colder. You sat with Sasha in silence. "You have been acting different lately." Sasha uttered out, breaking the silence. You felt nervous and stayed silent. "If you don't want to say anything it's fine. But I hope you tell me when your comfortable." She says before she got up and walked away. You felt guilty and pursed your lips together as you closed your eyes, resting your chin on your knee. Moments later, you heard a body shuffle next to you and you glanced over. Armin sat down beside you, his legs crossed. 

"Hey, how have you been lately?" Armin smiled at you. You looked back at the ocean and closed your eyes. You breathed in as you felt a pain in your chest. "Armin..." You practically whispered out as you opened your eyes. Armin looked at you with confusion. "I don't know what's wrong with me." You said as you met eye contact. 

"I have been feeling so hung over someone and I've never felt that way before." You say looking away. "I haven't been able to focus on anything since I met him." You continued. Armin watched you as he listening to everything you said. "Even though it hasn't been long since I've known him, and it's partially my fault for what happened, I really want to see him. The way his voice sounds and how he looks at me..." You went on admiring him in your head. "For once, I'm thinking about someone other than myself." You finally said. 

"Y/n." Armin called out to you. You looked back at him with sorrow in your eyes. "I don't know the context behind what might have happened, but it's clear you like this person a lot. I understand what it feels likes to want to see someone and talk to them, even if they won't respond..." Armin goes on as he wonders. He brought himself back as he looked at you. You understood everything he said but the last part. "Anyways, if you meet someone that makes you think about them 24/7 and makes you feel like you need them, then go to them. It doesn't matter what obstacles come your way. If you can overcome them together then shouldn't that mean your meant to be?" Armin asked. You thought about his words and it started to make you feel better.

You felt partially bad for opening up to Armin so easily instead of Sasha, your bestfriend. But it is easy to open up to a stranger rather than someone close to you. "Thank you so much." You said with a soft smile. "I hope we can become closer friends!" You voice out and he started to blush. "Thanks, I-I hope so too." Armin stuttered. "Well it's getting late we should probably leave." He said as he started to stand up. He reached his hand out as you grabbed it, hoisting yourself up. You both walked back to everyone and announced it was getting late.

Eventually everyone got in the car. Armin thanked you and everyone else for the day. During the car ride, you felt yourself doze off against Sasha's shoulder as you felt her head against your own.~

You woke up to Sasha aggressively shaking you. "Ah, why do you have to be so rough!" You yelled at her as you rubbed your eye. It was dark out and Armin's car was parked out at the front entrance of your dorm building. You and Sasha got out of the car as you wrapped your arms around yourself, your head felt fogged as you tried to wake up more. Before Sasha could close the door, Connie quickly called out to Sasha calling her, and you quote, "fat ass" for not sharing her chips with him. Sasha remarks calling him bald and proceeding to smack the top of his head. Connie shielded himself with his arms from her attack, laughing uncontrollably. You yelled at Sasha for taking long and then complaining about how cold it was. 

Sasha quickly closed the door and walked with you to the doors of the building. You both finally arrive back at the dorm as you sigh out basking in the warmth. Sasha calls out to you saying she will be back and walks out before you can say anything. You lay your jacket on your chair near your desk. You look down at your notebook. You opened it and went to the most recent page. You started to read where you left off at. Since you were young you loved the idea of making your own story. Since then, you have been writing a book. You would write your rough drafts in your notebook. After finishing reading the draft you closed the book and went to your closet.

After putting on pajamas you lay down on your bed. You feel yourself doze off before hearing the door open and slam loudly. Before you could turn around you felt Sasha's body slam into yours as she jumped onto you. "Sasha what the fuck! That hurt!" You shouted as you push her off. "I'm so sorry!" Sasha apologizes as you hold your arm in pain. You noticed the frightened expression on her face and feel worried. "What's wrong?" You asked as she looked at you practically out of breath. 

"I felt someone watching me at the vending machine." She states, sitting on the edge of your bed. You calm down a bit and looked at her dumbfounded. "Are you sure your not just being paranoid? No one is gonna steal your food." You joke cracking a smile. She tries to keep a straight face as she whines. "Please let me sleep with you!" Sasha begs shaking you by the shoulders. "Are you that scared?" You asks as she lets go of you. She looks at you with pleading eyes before you gave in. Sasha quickly runs to the lights and turns them off before jumping into bed with you. You adjust yourself as she wraps her arms around your torso. 

A few minutes went by and Sasha speaks. "Eren is the reason, isn't he." She whispers to you in a sure tone. You stay frozen with your eyes opened. "I don't want to talk about it." You finally speak. 

"I hope he hasn't done anything to you." She says in a worried tone. You tried to change the subject to make her stop talking. "Do you still feel someone watching you?" You ask closing your eyes. "Shh! Go to sleep!" Sasha remarks as she pulls the covers up more and digs her head against your back. 


	8. Intoxicating (Eren x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making this Eren fic just became harder after reading chapter. 138 T.T

**Eren's past: Third person POV**

**TW: Abuse, mention of death**

Eren was born into a rich family as the only child. His father, Grisha, owned a jewelry business. He was twelve when his father started introducing him to the business. His father wanted him to be the richest in New York and rule over all other businesses. He believed Eren had potential to take over as inheritor. The problem lied with Eren. He refuses to take over. All Eren wants is to live in a house surrounded by nothing but peace, and feeling free from this world tainted by powerful people. His father would force him to go to the company building with him to see how it all works. But at times Eren would refuse to go and even resulting in him running away for a day. Every time Eren disobeyed him, his father would hit him and scold him believing his actions were a form of love. ~

Twelve-year-old Eren sits on his bed drawing in a notebook as the daylight spills through his room. He enjoyed the peaceful silence and the feeling of serenity as a child. Although, those moments were short-lived due to his father. He looks up watching his door open as his father appears in view. Suddenly, the light that shone through the room faltered as Eren felt his emotions turn over. " _Eren come on, we're going to the company. Today your going to see how the jewelry is made!"_ Grisha boasted, hands in pockets while standing at the doorway.

" _No I want to stay home."_ Eren said silently as his face remained straight. He saw his father's face quickly morph into anger. Eren glances at the figure appearing beside the door frame, his mother. His father starts to take a step forward before his mother, Carla, grabbed hold of his arm. She made a quick gaze at Eren as her eyes held sadness in them. Eren felt his heart squeeze seeing the upset look on his mother's face. Grisha removes her grip from his arm. _"Eren...listen to your father and go! You don't want to upset him."_ She said as she kept her hands to her chest with a stern face. Eren finally obeys as he puts his drawings away and proceeding to follow his father out. ~

Eren and Grisha stand next to each other as they watch several workers package up jewelry, and hearing the screeching sound of metal against metal. _"When you get older, all this could be yours."_ Grisha says proudly not taking his eyes off the workers before him. Eren gazes up at him. _The power you could have...no one will bring you down. Doesn't that sound grand?"_ He continued smiling. Eren looked down at his shoes as he forms a fist with his hands. ~

When both returned back home Eren snuck out and didn't return the rest of the night. He ends being taken in by someone he would know for years to come, and spends the night in their home. But he returns home early after having a talk with this individual. Grisha proceeds to beat his son upon seeing his arrival at the front entrance.

 _"Why must you be so disobedient!"_ Grisha's voice roared throughout the vast household. Eren flinched as his voice rang through his ears. His father forcefully slaps Eren in the face as he falls back down to the floor, letting out a noise. His cheek scorched as his father hit him once again. He tries to shield himself from these actions. Carla watches at the stairs, flinching over every hit. He grabs Eren by the collar of his green shirt and up to face level, his feet dangling above the marble ground. _"If this happens again I will not hold back on locking you in the basement as punishment."_ His father says with a feral tone in his eyes, a glint of light in his glasses. Eren felt fear wash over him, remembering the dirty wet floors and humid air. His father continues to let go of his collar as Eren falls to the floor.

Grisha's facial expression changed from anger to sorrow. _"You know I hate having to hit you. So why do you behave this way? I mean I don't necessarily hate you, Eren."_ His father stared down at him as Eren felt guilt inside. Grisha strided past him and Eren let out a cough as his eyes gazed over at the staircase. His mom held a painful expression. Eren felt tears form as his mother hurriedly walked down the stairs towards him. She fell on her knees as she grabbed Eren's face, he winced. She held onto him as he lied on his knees in her embrace. She held his head as Eren cried relentlessly, shaking. ~

Three years later, his mother died. She was involved in a car crash and was severely injured. Eren and his father visited her for one week before she died. Eren was in the hospital room drawing when he heard the monitor ring out for what felt like forever. It was the first time he saw his father cry. After her death, Grisha started to act more aggressive and short-tempered with him. Eren felt heartbroken and alone. His mother was the only person he was closest to and he loved her with all his heart. Without her, the feeling of being cared and loved for vanished away. 

His childhood wasn't the brightest. He had to learn to do everything on his own. He eventually forgot what it felt like to depend on someone, or so he thought. There was one person in his life that made things better. He thought this person helped him to become independent in life. She helped him make decisions and lead him. Eren always thought he was being independent when really he was always relying on this person. So when the time finally comes, one person is all it takes to make him completely fall apart. 

Eren proceeded to go to college and planned to live as his own person. The only thing was that he unknowingly suffered from abandonment issues. There would be one person who would force him to realize that and possibly let him go. It wouldn't be easy though. She had a special effect on him, and him on her.


	9. Intoxicating (Eren x reader)

You take a sip of your rose tea as the sweetness fills your mouth. You close your eyes in relaxation while you hear the buzz of conversations around you. "I don't think she ever cared for you." Sasha states as you open your eyes to meet with hers. You never talked back to your mother. It was always a one sided relationship. She spoke and you listened. She did the mistreatment and you endured it. Towards the end of high school is when you stopped being quiet. That's when the arguments started and things escalated. Every time she yelled to you about school, she would continuously remind you of how she only cared and loved you. If someone cared about you and loved you, they wouldn't show it in such an aggressive way, would they? You never understood why she had to lock you away from everyone to get good grades just to be constantly disappointed in you. 

All you wanted was for your mother to hear you. Hear your heart through your words. But people don't understand each other just by laying their bare feelings. You had learned that the hard way. After all, those arguments were never filled with raw emotions...just your egos colliding. 

You look down at the tea cup, remnants of tea grains floats aloft the last bit of tea. "I guess. She was never satisfied with anything I did..." You speak while you swirl the cup in a circular motion. "But I don't care anymore. I'm satisfied with myself." You finally say. Sasha smiles lightly at you and looks out the window beside you two. You raise your hand as you look over at the owner of the shop. You and Sasha always came to get tea and you never saw anyone but a man work here. You had guessed he owned the shop.

A short man with an undercut walks over to your table, tea kettle in hand. "Refill for your rose tea?" He asks in a slight monotone voice. You smile and reply with a 'Yes please _.'_ as he grabs your cup and pours the rose colored tea in the cup as steam rises from it. You both went here so much that he memorized just what you two always ordered. "Thank you!" You say smiling as he smiles back. You take a sip of your tea as you watch Sasha down hers in one swig. You almost choke out as you try not to laugh with a mouthful of tea. "Sasha why are you drinking it like it's a shot!" You laugh out, coughing a bit.

"Sorry, it's too good!" She says in defense while laughing. You both sit there in silence after letting out an exchange of giggles. You stayed for two more hours as you both went on your phones and took pictures while chatting. "Have a good night!" Sasha says in a joyful manner as she hands the worker, with the nametag 'Levi', a tip. He replies with a 'You too' as you both walk out, being the last people left. You shiver as you meet the cold weather. Sasha grabs onto your arm and squeals from the cold. You both walk quickly together as you hold onto each other laughing. ~

"We should've took a taxi home. It's fucking freezing." You say annoyed while turning a corner. Sasha looks over at you. "What! I thought it would be more enjoyable if we walked home." She replies while turning her body to you. You stay quiet as you observe something in front of you. You squint as you both walk closer. "I swear the amount of homeless people in New York" You say as you walked diagonally away from the body before you two could get close. You were walking in an alleyway while someone was curled up on the floor near the wall. As you get closer you slowly start to identify the body. 

As you both walk next to the person you looked down at the tall figure. You feel your heart drop as you finally realize who it is. You run over to him as Sasha yells out, "What are you doing y/n!" You ignore her as you crouch down examining Eren. He was in a fetal position and unconscious on the cement ground. He wore a pair of jeans that had dirt patches and a grey shirt that had dark stains around it. His damp hair laid over his face. You tried shaking him as you called out his name. You were a nervous wreck wondering if he was even alive. 

"Holy shit." Sasha says hovering over you. You brush his hair away from his face and gasp, holding your hand up to your mouth immediately. You gape at the blackened bruise on his cheekbone. You look down at his busted bottom lip as dried blood was smeared at the corner of his mouth. You felt you heart ache seeing his injuries. You hadn't seen him in so long and watching his hurt body made you want to hold him forever. 

"Should I call 911?" You heard Sasha say as you gaze up at her. Right as your about to reply with a 'yes' you hear Eren's groggy voice reply. "No, take me home." You looked down at Eren as you meet eye to eye. He squints as the light pole shines on his face. Sasha watches shocked. He turns his body to lay on his back as he groans out and coughs. You try not to touch him as you watch him in pain. "I'll call a taxi!" Sasha says nervously as she quickly goes through her phone. 

You help Eren sit up as you asks him if he's okay. "I'm fine." He replies as he looks down, his hair fanning over the sides of his face. "Hey i'm gonna go back to the dorms..." Sasha says after hanging up the phone. You look up at her and nod. "If you need anything just call me." She says in a shy tone as she walks away. You watch as she quickly strides out of the alleyway. 

"Let's get out of here so we don't miss the taxi." You say to Eren as you didn't keep your eyes off of him. He nods and starts to get up. You slowly get up making sure he doesn't fall. "I'm fine. I don't have any broken bones. My head just fucking hurts." Eren says reassuring you. You felt slightly relieved. You watch as he brushes his hair back with his fingers. He starts to walk forward as you follow behind him. ~

You get closer to the edge as the taxi approaches the sidewalk. Eren opens the door and gets in as you stand at the car door. "You don't have to worry about me, go home." He says to you. You felt yourself getting frustrated and jump into the car beside him, quickly closing the door. He stares at you as you fix your seatbelt. "I found you knocked out on the ground the least I can do is make sure you home." You say, hesitating to smile. You didn't care about what happened the last time you saw him. He was here now and you didn't want to mess it up. Eren gives the driver an address you were unfamiliar with. 

You turn to him in confusion. "I don't think that's the address to where you live..." You say as he turns his head to you. "I know." He says quietly as he slouches against the seat. You watch as he presses his finger against his lip and examines it. You gaze out the window and watch several pedestrians on the streets turn into a blur as the taxi moves. ~

The taxi slows to a stop and you peek out at the surroundings. You were parked outside of a condo. The lights gleamed around the building as you stared in awe and puzzlement. You hear the door beside you open and you snap your head to the side seeing Eren walk out. You hastily give the taxi driver money and get out as you ran up to Eren. "Why are we at a condo?" You ask, slightly out of breath as you look up at him. The lights of the entrance shined against his injuries and you realized just how bad the bruises were. 

"Let's just go in." He says walking away from you and towards the entrance. You started to get annoyed over how silent he was being, but continued to follow him. You both walked through the entrance and to the elevators as you studied the area around you. The condo building looked very nice and you wondered if he was visiting someone. You stood beside Eren in the elevator as you felt yourself getting nervous. Eren smelt of dirt and cherry and his clothes were ragged. You felt your phone buzz and you grabbed it from your pocket. You looked down at the screen to see a message from Sasha, **Don't forget we have exams tomorrow.** That's right, you had exams starting Monday. You put your phone back in your pocket, not bothering to reply.

You both arrived at a door with the number **134** embroidered in white bold font. Eren shuffled his hand in his pocket and took out a key and unlocked the door. You both entered and he closed the door, proceeding to lock it. "Are you gonna tell me why we're here and why you have a key?" You say to him. "My dad got me this condo before I started going to NYU and insisted I live here instead of the dorms." He answers as you follow him to a bedroom. The whole condo looked clean and untouched, almost like a hotel room. 

"But I didn't want to be tied down to him so I started living at the frat house, and since I have money I was let in easily." He continued before you could ask why. You wondered why he didn't want to live in such a place if his dad was offering him so much better. Eren started to take his shirt off and you turned around. You felt a piece of clothing fall over your head as it was thrown over you. You cry out as you were caught off guard. You quickly throw it off your head and look over at Eren. His face remained poker as he looked back at you. "It's not like we haven't done anything before." He says. You couldn't help but look down. You gazed over his body seeing his toned and defined abs. His body was the perfect shade of tan and you felt yourself getting weak. You quickly looked back up at him and his eyes stared at you with suggestion. 

You cleared your throat and fixed your posture. "Let me help with the bruises on your face." You say as you pointed to the areas on your own face. He nods and walk to the bathroom. You follow him and watch as he grabs objects from the bottom cabinets. He walks towards you with rubbing alcohol and a pack of gauze pads. He smiles at you and reaches them out. You lightly laugh and grab them from his hands, yours grazing against his swiftly. He sits atop the bathroom counter to be face level to you. You set the supplies down next to him and grab the rubbing alcohol with a single gauze pad. You pour the alcohol over the pad as you inhale the strong scent, coughing a bit. 

You move your hand towards the cut on his bottom lip and press the pad gently on the wound. Eren closes his eyes as a result from the pain. "Sorry." You mutter as you swipe it across his lip. You pull your hand away and examine the cut on his lip. It revealed to be much more smaller after wiping all the blood off. "So are you gonna tell me what happened to you and maybe everything else?" You ask as you grab a fresh pad. You look at Eren waiting for him to tell you anything. He sighs and brushes his hair back with his fingers. You noticed the small cuts on his knuckles that you didn't notice earlier. "Where do I start?" He finally says as he looks around the bathroom.

"My dad owns a huge jewelry business and he's wanted me to inherit it since I was little, but I don't want to. Because of that he would constantly hit me." Eren started as you didn't keep your eyes off him. "Every time we would come back home I would run away and when I came back he would yell at me and hit me. I always hated him and I hated how much he would try and control me." As Eren speaks he starts to get more upset and you could hear it in his tone. "The only person I had in my life was my mom...But then she died and I had no one." Eren says as he gets quiet and looks down. You start to feel tears well up in your eyes as you saw how hurt he was. 

"I forgot what it felt like to be genuinely loved. But I did have this one friend throughout my childhood that helped me grow up. And I guess the reason I came here instead of where I actually lived was because I knew she would come over and scold me." He says. _She._ You felt jealousy inside as he implies his friend being a female. _She must have treated him so well. He probably likes her._

"We're not a thing." He declares as he looks at you. "Just so you know." You felt butterflies as you wondered if that was his way of implying he was single for someone he had in mind. You look down and smile. "I wasn't worried about that. You can continue" You say looking back at him. He glances down and continues. "That day you came over to give me my jacket..." You feel embarrassed as he brings the topic up. "She was coming over to try and stop me from going to my dad's house. He tried to take me out of the university so I'd have no choice but to go to him." He says and you feel shocked over what his dad was doing. "Thanks to you being annoying I left early and she couldn't stop me." He says as his mouth moves upward. You feel relieved seeing him smile over it and not upset. 

"We argued and got into a fight and his guard kicked me out and I got drunk and blacked out on the street. I stayed on the streets for two days so no one would see me" He finally finishes. You felt upset thinking about how cold and messed up he must've been out on the streets. Without a second thought you hugged him, startling him. 

"I'm sorry you've had to go through all that. You must've felt so alone..." You mutter against his chest as tears fall down your face. "You probably have always felt lonely, but I don't want you to feel that way anymore. From now on...I'll always be here to take care of you."

_"I'll always be here to take care of you."_

Eren's eyes widened as he hears the familiar words leave from your voice. His mother's words. A single tear falls down his cheek and he's hit with a wave of emotion. _Is this what it feels like? Why does she care about me? I haven't done anything._ Eren thinks to himself as he feels sorrow and the warmth of your body against his. He hugs you back and closes his eyes. You pull away and gaze into his eyes. Those beautiful dark sage eyes gazed back at you, and it was the first time you saw such raw emotion in his eyes. You stepped back, partly to stop yourself from doing anything. "You should apply an ice pack to the bruise on your cheek and you'll be good" You say and grab the blood stained gauze to throw away. 

Eren jumps off the counter as you both walk out the bathroom. He walks past you and stands in front of you. "I'll throw it away." He suggests as he smiled softly at you. You give him the gauze and watch as he walks out the bedroom. You didn't know what to expect of his past when he would finally tell you, but you weren't expecting it to be that. After learning about it all, you just wanted to help him and make him feel loved. But you figured he would want to be left alone after spending time in the streets, just so he wouldn't have to interact with anyone. Eren walks back into the vast bedroom and you walk up to him. 

"I'm gonna go back home. I'll see you...tomorrow?" You say in an unsure tone since every time you seen him it was never planned. You walk past him to the room door before you feel your arm being grabbed. You stop in your tracks and glanced as you turn your body around. You were surprised over the sudden action. You looked at Eren and saw the despair in his eyes. Almost like he was begging through his expression. "Please stay with me tonight." He chokes out as tears fill his eyes. You widen your eyes vaguely seeing him so emotional. He was almost unrecognizable. The guy you met who was so smooth with his words, and was seductive in a way. Seeing him so vulnerable and aching for you. You felt a hint of pride, but it was shortened as you felt your own heart ache. 

You knew you had exams tomorrow morning and you knew it probably wasn't best to stay here. But it wasn't only because of how Eren needed you in that moment, but you felt you needed him too that you decided to stay. You needed his warmth and you wanted to feel his emotions laid out against you. Eren, too, needed your warmth and wanted to feel the love you had inside you. He wanted to feel the warmth he lacked his entire life inside you. You both silently let your pride down the minute you saw each other. 

He glides his hand down your arm as you walk closer to him. You press your hand against his unbruised cheek and stare into his eyes. He leans and you move your head back. "I don't want to hurt your lip." You say as you rubbed your thumb across his cheekbone. He softly smiles and leans in closer. "Didn't you know? If you kiss a wound it heals." He whispers to you with lidded eyes. You felt your knees get weak as you let him press his lips against yours. You hesitantly moved your lips as you kissed in sync. He wraps his arms around your waist hugging you as you wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. You tasted the faint metallic taste of his wound as you kissed him. 

He glided his tongue across your bottom lip and softly bit into it. You felt so engulfed in emotions as you pulled him closer. You ran your hand through his hair, caressing it. You both pull away to finally catch your breaths. You stare into his eyes as he stares into yours. He grabs your face with both hands and you touch noses as he walks backwards to his bed. You fall on top of him and he wraps his arms around you, refusing to let a second of this night go by without feeling your warmth.

The night it was the first time you felt him physically show his true emotions. Eren at last got to feel the love you had deep inside of you. Eren would call out your name in ecstasy and told you he knew your name all along. Throughout the night you exchanged warmth and the neediness of each other. You were whipped more than possible and knew this would lead you to break. He had broke your wall down and let himself inside. Eren knew just as well that this would lead him to break. But for now, in this moment, you were both only focused on each other and the rawness filled inside.


	10. Intoxicating (Eren x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter cause I restarted my laptop forgetting that I had the tab open in my private windows TvT. I'm going to cry now.

Your eyes fluttered open as you squinted due to the brightness of the sun shining through the room. You looked at the area in front of you and realized where you were. Memories of last night replayed in your head as you felt flustered. You turn your body to meet inches away from Eren's face. His hair came undone through the night and was fanned over his bruised cheek. You watched as his chest heaved up and down. He looked so content and peaceful. 

Your moment of reminiscing was cut short as you widened your eyes in shock. You quickly sat up as you held the sheets up to your chest. Your eyes frantically scanned the room for your phone before finding it on the floor beside the bed. You reached down for it almost falling off the bed and checked the time. _**10:02**_ _._ You slapped your hand up to your mouth realizing the exam started two minutes ago. You looked under the time to see two missed calls from Sasha. You felt nervous, thinking about how she was most likely wondering where you were at. You stood up from the bed and started to look for your clothes that were thrown around the room. 

After throwing your clothes on you remembered how the exams end at 12:00, which should give you enough time to go back to your dorm and at least brush your teeth. You walk to the bedroom door before looking behind you. You gaze over at Eren, the sheets lying right above his abdomen, his biceps slightly flexed. _Sorry. I really have to go. Ugh, why can't I just stay here forever and forget about school and_ everything _else?_ You quickly opened the door so you didn't hesitate any longer and lose self-control. ~

Thankfully you got to the exams...forty minutes late. You were extremely grateful to have such a nice professor or else they wouldn't have even let you in the room. Sasha was in another building taking an exam, and you were happy that you both had to test the same day. 

You read the first question. _Eren..._ You looked over the answers. _Y/n..._ You tried rereading the question once again. _Ah, you feel so warm inside..._ You start to feel hot and scratch your neck lightly in frustration. You were so distracted as scenes from last night clouded over your thoughts. There was no reason for your head to be filled with anything but the subject you were testing on, yet your head was filled with everything but the test. ~ 

"What were you thinking about that had you so distracted?" Sasha said smirking. You groaned into her shoulder as you held onto her. "That doesn't matter I got a 60% on the exam!" You whine, dragging out, _exam._ You were walking with Sasha and Armin through the main building to the front entrance. "Hmm, I wonder what happened that you didn't come back last night." Sasha teased you as she grinned. "Now you're being annoying." You tell Sasha as you pull away from her and cross your arms, she laughs over your petty reaction. 

You glance over at Armin and he was looking down at his phone. You start to smile and move your head closer to his, trying to see what he was doing. Armin quickly reacts pulling his phone away from eye reach. You look at him surprised. "Who's Annie?!" You say while smiling. Armin starts to get red and shoves his phone into his pocket. "J-just my friend, mind your business!" Armin retaliates. You grab onto his arm. "I'm sorry don't be mad at me!" You say practically begging in a playful manner.

"Wait is that Eren?" You hear Sasha say. You widen your eyes and quickly look ahead of you to see a male figure standing outside past the double doors. You start to feel the excitement and you quickly stride past the entrance meeting the cold. You met eye contact with Eren as he held a cigarette between his lips. His dark hair laid loose at it stopped at his shoulders. You smile widely as you see his slight smile. Without hesitation you throw yourself into his chest, wrapping your arms around his waist tightly. He wraps his arms around your shoulders hugging you back. You felt overjoyed seeing Eren give back the same energy as you. It felt like forever since you've seen him even though it's only been three hours. 

You pull away slightly to meet face to face. Eren pulls the cigarette from his lips, quickly giving you a peck on the lips before exhaling, turning his face to the side as he kept one arm around you. "Are you guys dating?!" Sasha yells behind you. You had forgotten you were with Sasha and Armin and pulled away from Eren's embrace to face them. "No..." You say in response. "But you guys just kissed," Sasha responds, pointing to Eren. She makes a confused expression as she looks at him. You look over at Eren beside you and feel surprised. A look of seriousness was written over his face as he stares at something ahead of him. You slowly gaze over to see Armin staring right back at him, a look of irritation and shock. _Do they know each other? Why are they looking at each other like that?_

There was an awkward silence and you wanted to end it as quickly as possible. "Eren were you waiting for me?" You say to him as you hold his hand. He comes back to reality as he looks over at you. "Yeah...I wanted to spend time with you. We should go" Eren says as he turns around holding onto your hand as you both walk away, he throws his cigarette on the ground. You glance behind you at Sasha that had a look of surprise. Sasha puts a hand over Armin's shoulder and you turn back around. You wanted to ask Eren what that odd encounter was about, but he was clearly uncomfortable and you didn't want to press the matter. ~

You and Eren walk on the sidewalk as he talks through the phone, requesting a taxi. He abruptly stops as you bump into him. "I'm sorry," He says trying to hold back a laugh. You feel embarrassed and hit his shoulder as he flinches. "I would hit your face but it seems that was already taken care of." You snap at him. His eyes widen in shock. You start to laugh and grab onto his arm shaking it. "I'm just joking! It looks less noticeable today." You apologize. Eren quickly grips your arm that was holding his and pulled you into his chest, one arm wrapping around your shoulder while his opposite hand held the back of your head. You were caught off guard over the sudden action. 

"You left me alone this morning." He whispers above your head. You start to feel a tingling sensation in your stomach. You could smell his signature scent of black cherry through his thin jacket. "I'm sorry. I was late for my exams and I had to hurry." You reply against his chest. "I missed you so much. I felt this weird pain in my chest. Tell me...Is something wrong with me?" Eren says as he holds you tighter. You widen your eyes. This pain he was feeling was sadness over you not being around. _Does he really not know why he feels like that? Or is he just messing with me?_ "Your okay, I felt like that too." You respond to him and he starts to caress your head. 

You hear a loud beep startling the both of you as you jump slightly. You look over to see a taxi parked next to the sidewalk. You silently cuss the taxi driver out for ruining the moment. Eren pulls away and opens the door for you as you get in, thanking him. He sits next to you and closes the door. He gives the taxi driver the direction to the frat house and the car starts to move. "Can you sleep with me again tonight?" Eren says breaking the silence. You glance over at him and try to hide your smile. You wanted to experience sleeping next to his warm body once again. "Yeah, I just need to get some clothes for tonight." You respond to him. He softly smiles and holds onto your hand, squeezing it lightly. You felt so many butterflies in your stomach at that moment. You felt so content knowing you would sleep safely in his arms. ~

You and Eren walk into the frat house and are greeted by his friend, Floch, which you met at the club. You follow Eren up the stairs and into his room. "Let's stay at the condo tonight." You hear Eren say as he stands over his desk, looking down. You look over at him in confusion. "I thought you didn't want to be there cause you feel tied down to your dad." You say as you go to sit on his bed. "I'll feel more free with you there. And I don't want our time to be interrupted." Eren says as he goes into his closet, reaching his arms up for his luggage. You fiddle with your fingers as you look down. He sets the luggage beside you on the bed and opens it. He starts to dig through his drawers and his closet taking out clothes and folding them into the luggage as you watch. 

"Why are you bringing so many clothes?" You ask as you see the filled luggage. "Who knows, maybe we'll stay longer than a night." He says quietly as he grabs multiple materials from his desk. You notice the black sketchbook in his hands along with a case of pencils. You remembered that he draws and thought back to the specific drawing you had seen that captivated you. "Eren, was that drawing of a woman holding a child you and your mom?" You question as he sets it over the folded clothes. He stands still and looks over at you. No sign of anger in his expression. "Yeah..." He says before zipping his luggage up. 

"Eren?" You hear a soft feminine voice call out and you quickly look up at the doorway. Eren just as quick turns his body around to face the figure standing at the door. She glanced over at you and back at Eren. You suddenly recognized this familiar face and remembered when you had bumped into her after leaving the other day. "What are you doing here Mikasa?" Eren says in a monotone voice. _Mikasa? Wait how do they know each other?_ "I've been here for the past hour waiting for you." She says and you widen your eyes. She had a serious expression just like the last time you saw her. "Why? I told you I don't want to talk with you right now." Eren retaliates as he walks up to her. 

"Eren why don't you listen to me? I'm only trying to help you." She says and you could see a hint of hurt in her eyes. You put two and two together and realized she was the friend he had talked to you about. You also realized that you had bumped into her when she was headed towards the frat house. "I don't need your help. He deserved to get hurt." He says balling his fists. "But you don't deserve it! That's why you have that bruise on your cheek!" She says raising her voice. You start to feel uncomfortable and you just wanted to get out. "How are you going to try to stop me when you _knew_ what he tried to do!" Eren said as his voice started to shake. They were both trying to keep their composure. 

"Because it's not going to change anything!" Mikasa finally yelled out. "You let your anger control your actions and you acted recklessly. He could do anything to hurt you more." She says quietly and Eren looks down in silence. "I'm leaving." Eren says before turning around and grabbing onto his luggage. Mikasa looks at you again and stays expressionless. You felt awkward and quickly looked at Eren. "Is she your girlfriend?" Mikasa asks and Eren grabs your hand as you get off the bed, the other arm holding onto his luggage. "Mikasa go home," He says as you both approach her at the doorway. You feel nervous. "Why are you with him if your not going to look after him?" She says meeting eye contact with you. You furrowed your eyebrows and your mouth parted slightly. 

"Mind your business Mikasa," Eren says annoyed as he strides past her, pulling you with him. You look behind you at Mikasa and pull your hand from his grasp to walk towards her. You felt angered inside over her comment. You wanted to confront her and state that she didn't know anything you have done for him. Until, you feel Eren's grasp stopping you from going any further. He mutters something under his breath as you both turn the corner to the stairs. He walks too fast for you to think. You then pull away with more force almost losing your balance and turn around. Eren says something you didn't catch onto and you hear his footsteps behind you. _I can't believe how rude she was. Does she think she knows everything?_ You feel Eren's more tight grip on your arm and he turns you to face him.

He grabs your face in his hands and you meet his worrisome eyes. "Be a good girl and listen to me okay?" Eren says with sterness. You feel tingles in your stomach before he grabs your arm again pulling you out of the house. ~

"Why didn't you tell me she was with her boyfriend?!" Eren says hastily as you walk out of your dorm building, luggage in hand. "Cause I didn't know dumbass!" You whispered aggressively as you both quickly walk together. Eren suddenly laughs and you laugh along with him. "Come on the taxi is waiting for us!" Eren says before picking up his pace as you run beside him. You ask him to slow down as you both laugh running together. ~

"Is there even any food here?" You asks as you look around the kitchen. Eren looks at you dumbfounded. "No." He says and you lower your eyelids with an expression that read 'are you dumb?". "Im just kidding! I went to the store and bought some snacks this morning." He says and you let out a sigh in relief. Eren walks over to you and pushes you against the marble counter. You let out a soft grunt as your back hit the edge. "'Im hungry," Eren says in a husky tone as your face met inches apart. "Can I have you for dinner?" He whispers in your ear. 

"Ahh! That was so corny shut up!" You laugh out as you push him away from you. "Take a shower you stink." You say making a disgusted face and covering your nose. He lets out a laugh as he looks at with widened eyes. "Then take a shower with me." He says smirking. "Cause you stink too!" He continues before dipping down to hold you by your legs as you welp. 

Eventually he set you down after running to the bathroom. Your hands would glide over each other wet bodies, tension filled the air as you both knew exactly how you felt, but you tried to stay focused on bathing one another. Eren had informed you that he had classes in the morning and would be gone before you woke up, and you slept in since you didn't have any classes on Tuesday. 

**Future self:**

_Eren remember the first time you took me to that condo? Honestly I wasn't expecting you to be a person that came from such a wealthy family. You really were someone I couldn't say no to. And that's why time and time again i'd let you ravage all over me, and I enjoyed every second of it. Thinking back, I guess I wasn't as independent as I thought I was. I mean I depended on you to fulfill all my wants and needs and you reciprocated the same feeling. I can't lie I enjoyed being in this world with just the two of us, and I enjoyed being your girlfriend and sharing sweet memories. But we were so blinded by our emotions that we couldn't stop unfortunate things from happening. Eren I have to ask you a question, do you remember Sasha?_


	11. Intoxicating (Eren x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see those tik toks where they explain how words like, cock, dick, member, heat, pussy, etc. makes them cringe when reading a sex scene. Then WTF you want them to say?! They be naming all the names in the book. Like at this point just drop the fic if you don't like it!

**Warning: Major NSFW**

A week had passed since Monday and now it was Saturday. You had exams all week at different times and were left exhausted by the end. Even though it was painful, you would go back with Eren to the condo and things were alright. Unfortunately, the president of Eren's fraternity, Reiner Braun, informed him that if he was going to be living somewhere else he would be kicked. Eren didn't want to live in a place under his father's name anyways and decided to go back, not before damaging the furniture and walls of the condo. He wanted his dad to pay for the damage expenses as payback. You were rather disappointed in his actions, but you understood these actions were a result of how much hurt his father caused him, you believed he deserved it.

You lie on Eren's bare chest, listening to his slow and steady heartbeat, while he draws. His arms were slightly extended out so you could watch the process. You both lay on his bed in his room. "Can you draw me next?" You speak as you look up at his face, his hair was splayed out on the pillow. "I would need a bigger sketchbook so I can frame it and hang it on my wall." He says as you feel the vibration of his voice in his chest. You smile as you look at him, his eyes still fixated on the drawing in front of him. "You would actually do that?" You ask him, a hint of enthusiasm in your voice. 

"Of course I would. You're beautiful." He compliments you. You close your eyes and smile even more. You feel Eren start to rise up and you pull away from his chest sitting up. "I want to take you somewhere my mom took me when I was young." He tells you, not breaking eye contact. Your mouth slowly opens as you feel stunned. "Where?!" You ask him and hold his arm in excitement. You catch a glimpse of his smile for a second. "It's a secret. I'll pick you up at 7." He explains and you make a petty face. He laughs out and starts to get off the bed. "Do you wanna go home now?" He asks you as you sit at the edge of the bed. 

"Noo. I'll leave like an hour before." You whine _no_ and smile at the end. He walks up to you with a smile and grabs your chin to lift your face up. "I'd like that." He says as you stare into his eyes. "Alright now get to drawing me." You say as you push his hand away and he chuckles. ~

_"What is this?!" Your mom says, slightly raising her voice. You look at her hand that was holding a book while you stood at the front door. You had returned home from school to a rude welcoming. It wasn't just a book though, it was a journal in which you would write stories. You were speechless as you stared at your mom, anger gleaming in her eyes. You tried reaching out for the book but your mom quickly reacted, grabbing onto your arm with force and practically dragging you to the kitchen. You shouted for her to let you go, whining against her hold. Arriving at the kitchen she let you go and started to rip the pages of the book out._

_You screamed as you tried to stop her by pulling on her arms and trying to grab the book from her grasp. You picked up the ripped and crumpled papers from the ground as you cried out for her to stop. Your mom started to shout in frustration and threw the book into the sink, turning the tap on. "Noo!" You cried as you grabbed the soaked and wrinkly journal from the sink. "If I see you writing again when you're only supposed to be focused on school..." Your mom breathed out as her chest heaved. "I'm kicking you out." She shouted and you looked up at her abruptly with tearful widened eyes._

_Right at that moment, you wanted to burst into anger and yell at her, but you knew it wouldn't fix anything. Your shoulders slumped in defeat, calming your breathing pattern. Your mom watched as you walked from the kitchen to the front door. You walked outside to the trash bin and threw the book inside. You stood there for a second before falling down on your knees and covering your face with your hands. You were always being controlled by your mother, to the extent that you couldn't have your own hobbies. You were being stopped from doing the one thing that made you happy, writing._

You left the fraternity two hours before the so-called date. You were sitting at your desk in silence as you write on a single piece of paper, loose papers everywhere around you. You had decided to start writing again and planned on joining a creative writing club. You wanted to write a story in which you could relate to the emotions of the character. You believed best writing comes from a writer that can connect to the story. You started to write the first paragraph as you felt yourself becoming concentrated. _I feel like dying._ You remembered the words Eren told you that one vulnerable night. His injured face and those heartbreaking words were too much for you. Ever since then you haven't left his side and you didn't want to. You wanted him to be by your side too. ~

You held onto Eren's warm hand as you walked with him on the sidewalk. You wore a nice winter coat to keep you warm. The sun was down and night had fallen and you could hear the multiple conversations around you. "I can see the lighthouse." You say to Eren as you point out towards the ocean. "That means were near." He replies and holds onto your hand tighter. You came to a large wooden deck and far in front of you was a railing and the ocean ahead. There were a couple of people standing near a telescope and others standing at a food truck.

You walked to the wooden railing and came to a stop. You gazed out at the ocean as dark waves splashed forcefully, the wind becoming stronger. "She would bring me here to see the sky at night." Eren spoke beside you and you looked up at him. "Especially when I was upset. She would tell me how she was going to get a boat and we were going to go on it and see an infinite amount of sky" Eren chuckled. You smiled and felt pity over his words. "I know she was just saying that so I could have some sort of fantasy" He said. His hair blew behind his face as he leaned into the railing, looking out at the ocean. 

"Why did you take me here?" You ask Eren as you lean into the railing beside him, looking his way. "Because I like you and you make me feel needed." He responded as he looks back at you. You look down his face to his lip ring and back up at his eyes. They were darker at night and looked glossy against the moon light. You stood from the railing and tugged at his arm softly as he faced his body towards you. You tucked his hair behind his ear and rested your hand on his cold cheek, your eyes never leaving each others. He put his hand over yours and kissed your wrist. " _God."_ You hear Eren whisper before pulling you into a hug.

"Don't leave me okay?" He said in a brittle tone, holding your head. He didn't smell of the usual black cherry. Your eyes stayed open against his chest as your mouth was agape. "I'm not going to Eren." You mutter in his embrace. You look up at the sky and see the millions of stars. You've never seen so many. You did live in a bright city with so many buildings, and the sky always looked bland. You slowly pulled away to look at him once more. You placed your hands on his cheeks and glided your thumb across his bottom lip and over the ring. You closed your eyes and leaned in, meeting with his cold lips. You slowly kissed him as he kissed back. 

In this moment, all you wanted was privacy and intimacy. You wanted to feel his lips for a longer time. You wanted to feel his hands graze over other parts of your body than your hips. You wanted to slip off the clothes separating the skin contact between you two. Your head was filled with lewd thoughts you couldn't control. You pulled away from the kiss as you breathed out, both of your breaths fogging the space between your faces. Eren's lips were swollen and his nose was tinted red as he caught his breath. The second you met his eyes once again you knew his head was filled with the same lewd thoughts. 

Before you could speak, Eren held onto your hand and walked away from the railing. Eren couldn't contain himself as he walked at a quick pace. One thing he loved was how he could communicate with you without saying anything. You both stood by the sidewalk hot and flustered, hand in hand, as you waited for the taxi. It was definitely a challenge trying to keep your composure as you held onto Eren's hand tightly. ~ 

Eren sat on his bed with a single black tank top and dark blue jeans, holding a cigarette pack. Hurrying back to his house you were both met with the members blasting music and laughing. You were slightly turned off as you stood before him in his room. "I want one." You say to him as he draws out a cigarette with his teeth. He looks up at you in amusement. "I thought you didn't like them." He replied, his tone low. "I'll get used to it." You say as you watch him light up the cigarette. He inhales and then exhales, the smoke clouding around him. "Well this is my last one so we'll have to share." He says and you meet eye with him as the smoke clears. 

You could tell in his eyes he just wanted to ravage your body, but he was holding back. You sit down next to him and hold your hand out. Instead of handing you the stick he places it in front of your lips. You part them enough for him to slip it between your lips. You inhale and immediately feel your throat burn. You cough out feeling embarrassed. "You're new to this. Don't breathe in so deep." He whispers as you go in for another drag. This time you listen to his advice and though you feel your throat burning, you're able to control your breathing. No longer coughing you feel a sudden wave of confidence build up, and the feeling of arousment was helping. 

You move to sit on top of Eren and push his chest down so he was laying back on the matress. Despite feeling an amount of horniness, you both wanted to take it slow. You always took it slow. With the cigarette in between your fingers you reach down and place it in between his lips so he could inhale. The scent of black cherry filled the room and the smoke clouded the area. You could already feel the solid arousment of his manhood press underneath your womanhood. You were practically dripping for him in your panties. You wanted to tease him and make him feel flustered. 

Eren placed the cigarette on the night stand beside his bed so he could take off his tank top. Your hands glided down his bare chest and down to his abdomen, feeling his smooth and warm skin. You traced his toned abs with a single finger as he watched you. Eren felt more turned on seeing this more dominant side of you. You leaned down to meet inches from his face. You kissed his cheek softly and ran your face down to kiss his neck, his hands never leaving from your hips. Respectfully letting you take over him. 

You placed you mouth in front of his ear and sighed out before knibbling on his earlobe. His hands gripped your hips harder as he tried to contain himself. You continued to kiss every where on his face but his lips. You ran your body down as you pecked down his chest and stomach, stopping near the visible tent in his pants. You slide your hand firmly down the area as he made a lewd expression. You went back up to his face and your lips were centimeters apart. You brushed your lips lightly against his and you looked down at him to see the sexual frustration in his expression. Without kissing him you bit into his lip and softly dragged it out, licking the area of his lip ring. 

You stared into his dark eyes that filled with lust. You wanted to ride him so hard in this position, but you stayed patient so you could tease him. You let go of his bottom lip and he bit into it. You sat up and started to slip your shirt off while giving him a show. You flung your shirt to the ground and gripped onto both of your tits through your laced bra and smirked. You leaned down to his ear. " _Look at who the dominant one is now._ _"_ You whispered softly. You pull away to look at his expression. Eren was smirking as he looked at you. You laughed lightly and started to slowly grind on him. His expression changed as his eyes held a dangerous look. 

Suddenly Eren sat up and wrapped his arms around your waist, pushing you down on the bed so he was above you. That glimpse in his eyes made you expect he would do that. He gripped your throat and leaned down to your face. "Who knew you could be so naughty. You try and act so innocent when really you're a slut behind doors." He said, his voice sounding hoarse and deep. You felt more aroused over his dirty words and the grip on your neck. "You don't want me to be nice to you tonight do you." He said in a sure tone. You agreeing was all it took for Eren to stoop down and pull your pants off, swinging them across the room. He was always the dominant one in a relationship so seeing you act in that position awakened a pleasure in him he's never felt. 

Even though he wanted to rough you up all night he couldn't ignore the craving pleasure he got from you dominating him. Eren sat up and spoke, "Sit on my face and ride me" He said in a seductive tone. You bit your lip to try and stop yourself from smiling. You sat up and Eren took that as a sign to lay down. You crawled over his body and stood on your knees above him, his head between your legs. You look down at him as he slowly pulls your panties down. You snake your leg out of each hole and he throws your panties to the side. You run your finger through his silk hair before lowering your wet womanhood over his mouth. 

You open your mouth and throw your head back as he devours you immediately. Eren was starving for your taste as he groans against your sex, his voice vibrating and sending you into overdrive. You grind your hips and grip onto his roots tighter. _"Fuck!"_ You moan out as you squinted your eyes closed, head thrown back. Eren clutched your ass in his hands and stuck his tongue inside of you, flicking it up and down your wet walls. All that could be heard was your moans and the sound of slurping. You felt sensitive as your body jolted from Eren slurping aggressively. He enjoyed every second of it. He loved your taste every chance he got and wanted you to hydrate him. 

The pleasure you felt was threw the roof and you felt _so_ stimulated. Eren had memorized all the crevices inside of you with his tongue and you could feel your high building up. _"More more more."_ You repeated in between breaths as your stomach churned. His hands skimmed over you waist and thighs as he moved his tongue faster. He sucked on your clit as your lower body twitched. You couldn't mutter another word as you felt your high reaching up your stomach. You finally climaxed as your juices squirted inside Eren's mouth, spilling out the sides of his mouth. You threw your body forward in exhaustion. 

Eren licked the last bit of juice inside of your sensitive pussy before slipping out from underneath you. You laid face down on his bed, catching your breath, and heard the shuffling of jeans as the bed moved. Eren grabbed your arm and pushed you on your back. You looked up at him, your face flushed and heated, then looked down at his exposed manhood. You usually give Eren head, but this time it was clear he just wanted to feel inside of you. He looked down at you, his hair fanned over the sides of his face and his eyes hung low in lust. Eren leaned down and ran his hands behind your back and unclasped your bra with no effort.

He gazed at your exposed boobs and then squeezed both of them, biting his lip. You softly moan. He latched his mouth to your nipple and sucks on it. He rolls his tongue over it as you moan.

" _You were being so loud earlier, do you want the house to hear how much of a slut you are?_ _"_ Eren asked in a husky tone. You felt yourself becoming aroused again. Eren knew you loved being called a slut. People around you would be shocked to know how umannered you acted behind doors with Eren. Because with him your feminism left your body and you showed a hidden persona, only for him. 

He hovered over you and grasped onto your thighs, keeping your legs wide open as he slowly slid himself into your wet pussy with ease. Your foreheads pressed onto each other as both your mouths opened in pleasure, you felt slight pain from his hard member. He stayed still inside of you as your noses brushed against each other. You felt him pulsating inside your walls. You felt his breath fan over your lips and could smell the black cherry. He leaned in and met contact with yours, kissing you with wet lips. 

You felt numb under his touch and your body started to get hot against his, your stomach gleamed in bits of sweat. Eren kissed you with so much passion as if he has been waiting for so long. He slipped his tongue in your mouth and your wet tounges danced. He pulled away so you could catch your breath. Without a second to waste he pulled back into the kiss. Suddenly, he latched his hand around your throat and started to thrust roughly into you. Your mouth opened agape and he stared into your struggling eyes, his mouth slightly opened. 

You closed your eyes and moaned out in ecstasy. _"Look at me."_ Eren huffed and you opened your eyes to look at him. The bed rocked continuously as he glided his dick in and out of you fast. Eren muttered a _'fuck'_ as he gripped your throat harder. You couldn't process how rough he was being and you latched you hand around his arm that was gripping you. 

Eren started to slow down so he could control himself. He thrusted into you with ease as you were a moaning mess. He let go of your throat and laid his face in between your nape and shoulder. He moaned out as you felt his voice vibrate against you. Your hot and sweaty bodies moved with each other as you moaned over one another. 

The way his hips moved, the lewd sounds coming from his lips, the mature scent radiating off of him, the strands of his hair fanning over your face, all this made you completely hung over him. You wrapped your arms around him and latched your nails onto his skin, scratching him. You closed your eyes as you moan out his name. 

Eren couldn't get enough of every thing about you. He loved every second of your warmth, inside and out. He moaned into your ear softly. He felt addicted over your wetness and how soft you were. He stopped thrusting and lifted himself up. Without wasting time, he gripped onto your thighs lifting your lower body as he stood on his knees. He thrusted himself slowly into you and started to pace quicker. You threw your hands above your head and gripped the pillow as you moaned out. 

Eren gazed down to watch himself move in and out of you. You looked at Eren in awe as you tried not to cum yet. Eren's hair was slightly damp and laid over the sides of his face. His biceps and abs flexed as he moved his hips. _"Yeah you like that?"_ Eren breathed out as he bit his lip. He then slowed his pace at an agonizing slow speed. _"Please! Let me cum."_ You whimpered and let out a sigh. _"Then answer my question whore, do you like that?"_ He said aggressively in a low tone. _"Yes, I fucking love it."_ You said and bit your lip. _"Then cum for me"_ He said seductively before thrusting into you more roughly and you moan loudly. 

Eren presses his thumb on your sensitive clit and starts to rub it as he moves his hips into you roughly. You feel more stimulated and start to feel _that_ sensation coming over you. Eren could also feel his high overcoming him as he grunts. He rubs you faster to get you to cum first and you clench your teeth over the unbearable pleasure. _"Aghh!"_ You moan one last final time before becoming overstimulated. Your body shook and your eyes closed, mouth agape.

Eren removes his hand and latches it back onto your other thigh and starts to thrust harder to reach his own. He throws his head back and bites his lip. _"Ahh fuck" "Damn!"_ He grunted. You became aroused again as he continued moving into you. You held onto his hands and he looked into your eyes. Somehow he knew what you wanted him to do. You came once again. You felt his head twitch before his hot liquid spilled inside of you. He thrusted two more times as you let him ride it out. He let go of your thighs and fell on you softly. 

You sweaty chests heaved against each other as you both tried to catch air. Eren slowly slid out of your sensitive core as you felt the liquid run down your lower body. He ran his fingers down your face and to your lips and leaned in for a kiss. You were both extremely worn out and hung over each other. You moved his hair out his face and behind his ears to take a better look at him. "Why did you want me to cum inside you" He said. 

"I wanted to know what it felt like." You whisper to him and he scoffs with a smile. "If I do it again you'll have to carry my child." He says raising his eyebrows and smiling. "It was just a one time thing." You say to him while trying not to laugh. He wrapped his arms around you and pushed you deeper into the bed. 

"Eren I'm hot." You whine and he groans against your chest. He gives you a quick peck on the neck and pulls away from you, getting off the bed. He grabs your panties and bra and hands them to you. You both dress yourself in only your undergarments. Eren turns the light off and gets into bed with you. One thing you never would of guessed is that Eren likes to be the little spoon. You didn't mind since you liked holding onto him more than being held sometimes. 

_These were moments you enjoyed with Eren. Whether it being enjoying the silence in bed, going out for fun, or sharing an erotic night, nothing compared to the memories you created and were creating with him. You wished you could have savored it more before your life was given a reality check._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh let's just pretend you cleaned yourselves up before going to bed :D


End file.
